Kiss
by Rama Pi
Summary: KyoHaru SHOUNENAI 30 stories based off of 30 writing ideas. See disclaimer. Rated for shounenai


30 Kisses

By: Kitsune Bi123

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Furuba or any of the characaters involved in this sad shenanigan.

**Disclaimer 2: **I am not part of LiveJournal, but the simple idea of the 30 Kisses amused me greatly. I state no claim to the wonderful themes of this piece.

* * *

1. look over here  
Kyo leaned up and set his lips against Haru's. Haru's hands slid up against Kyo's waist as he deepened the gentle kiss. The two parted and their eyes slid open. "Uh... Kyo. Look over there."

Kyo turned to see a rather perturbed Tohru.

2. letter

No one really knew what to think of the letter. In it Kyo stated that he was coming back. He was coming back. Most were scared, horrified even that 'that cat' was returning. But a young boy with white hair stole into the grown up's room and plucked the letter from the garbage.

His black eyes scanned it and then he hugged it and squealed delightedly. He ran from the room before anyone could find out what he was doing. He darted down the steps, kissing and nuzzling the note before he ran into a young woman walking her dog.

The woman could not figure out where the kid had gone, or where the cow, that was now dashing madly down the sidewalk, had come from.

3. jolt!

"You wanted to talk to me, Kyo?" Haru resisted the urge to attach –kun to the end of the cat's name.

"Yeah. Come here." Kyo walked around the corner of the old Sohma house. As Haru rounded the corner after him Kyo leapt out. A jolt of surprise hit Haru right before the two slammed against the wall. Kyo grinned wickedly and then claimed Haru's lips.

4. our distance and that person

Haru sat in the back row. He didn't really want to be here. In fact if anybody but Yuki or... him had asked he would've been able to refuse. As it was Yuki had sent the invitation. Now here Haru was, watching his red haired someone lean in for the sealing kiss with the most loved Tohru.

5. "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")

'"Ano sa... Tohru and her friends are headed to the park tonight. She was wondering if you might come too."' Those had been Kyo's exact words to him, so where was everyone? Haru tapped his foot and fidgeted until he saw a bench. Kyo sure had been acting strangely lately. Haru smiled a wicked idea entered his mind. Maybe, Kyo was going to meet him here alone, and would kiss him.

He drowned himself in the idea, until he heard a loud crunch. 'He's here!' He turned quickly to receive his kiss only to see Tohru, Uotani, Hanajima, Momiji grinning at him and waving lunch boxes in his face.

6. the space between dream and reality

Kyo's eyes opened slowly. His vision was a little blurry, but he could see Haru leaning over him. For a moment he smiled to himself, then Haru let began to... moo? Kyo jerked out of the sleepy haze to hear Haru telling him to come downstairs to eat.

Haru was blushing oddly as he left. As Kyo sat up he glanced down at his bedside table. On it was a foil wrapped chocolate kiss.

7. superstar

Haru could've been a superstar. He had the look, the talent, the voice. Kyo realized one day that Haru could've had it all, but he gave it up for Kyo and his soft kisses.

8. our own world

"Kyo and Haru. They've both made their own worlds. Kyo believes that if he only defeats Yuki in a fight that he will be accepted into the family. It doesn't occur to him that there have been hundreds of cats before him and none of them have ever been allowed back in.

"Haru has created a world where everything is perfect. The only way he can continue this delusion of living is by having his other side take over when things get worse. He retreats into the corner of his mind and hides," Ayame sighed and smiled softly at Tohru. "Neither will ever be happy."

Meanwhile, on a bench in the park Kyo and Haru were kissing and creating their own world where they would never be without the other.

9. dash  
Haru was riding like mad. His legs hurt and he couldn't get a full breath of air. He could here Kyo catching up, and with a loud growl he pushed harder on the peddles of his bike. He passed the finish line and slammed the breaks so he could laugh at Kyo's loss. He turned and saw the red-haired boy coming at him with murder in his eyes.

The cat leapt off of his bike and launched himself at Haru. Haru's eyes grew to dinner plates just as Kyo slammed into him. The two tumbled over each other over and over, until they stopped breath gone from both of them.

Kyo had just enough energy to lean down and kiss Haru hard on mouth.

10. #10

Haru was sitting at the corner of the Sohma house. He'd only just finished crying and now he was wondering what to do now. It had only been an hour since Kyo kissed her. He had laughed at first, but now here he was, heart shattered yet again.

Suddenly he stood and marched into the household. "Damn girl, kissing MY neko," he hissed under his breath as he tore violently at Tohru's favorite cook book.

"Here." Haru had a package of papers in his gloved hand. "It's the chapter on leek recipes, chapter ten I think." With that he walked away to plot further revenge.

11. gardenia  
"What's a gardenia?" Momiji asked. Kyo shrugged.

"Go ask the rat. He knows that kind of stuff."

"OK!" Momiji cried, and darted off. Kyo watched him go and his eye caught a single broken flower. He walked over to inspect it. As he leaned down, a black and white head sprang from the flowers and latched onto Kyo's lips.

Kyo would have to figure out how he hid down there later.

12. in a good mood

Kyo liked to be pet. From the top of his head, down his spine to stop an inch or so above his hips. When he was in a particularly good mood he even let Haru kiss him on the cheek or behind the ear.

Kyo hated to be kissed in public. But Haru couldn't help himself. Especially if the family was over, he would lean across the table and lay a big sloppy one right behind Kyo's eye. A shocked expression would invariably cross everyone's face and Kyo would stand up and walk away (usually still dripping from Haru's kiss).

That was what put Haru in a good mood.

13. excessive chain  
This curse was such an excessive chain. It had gone on for generations, yet the pointless hate of his ancestors had yet to run out. Haru sighed as Kyo kissed his neck. At least they could find some happiness together.

14. radio-cassette player

"It's old," stated Haru blandly.

"Yeah," agreed Momiji and Kyo. Aayame appeared to have been stepped on. He drooped pathetically. They were talking about a radio-cassette player Aayame had planned on giving Yuki.

"Yuki won't like it?" he whimpered sadly. He didn't wait for an answer as he slumped out of the house. Momiji quickly followed shouting words of praise after the eccentric snake.

Kyo snorted and began to turn, when suddenly Haru stepped up and spun the knob. A fuzzy sound shimmered in and out of existence. Haru quickly spun it back. An old sloppy love song entered the room. "I like this song," Haru said softly.

Kyo frowned at the ox. "I can't hear it."

Haru glanced at him. "Then come here." The cat grumbled, but bent down next to the ox. The sound of the song shook slightly. It whined about not admitting his love when he had the chance.

"Why do you like it?" Kyo asked. Haru turned to him. The juunishi's eyes met and Haru laid his lips against Kyo's. Then they were gone.

Haru stood and began to walk away. "Who said I like it?"

15. perfect blue  
His eyes were a not quite perfect blue. Actually they weren't blue at all. They were black, but sometimes in just the right light (especially if he was White) a beautiful blue sheen took over them. It almost seemed a shame for him to close them when Kyo finally kissed him.

16. unrivaled  
Haru was Kyo's unrivaled partner. After they declared it at New Year's with a simple public kiss, the family exploded into disarray. But now things had settled down and Kyo had begun to bring Haru to the dojo.

Shishou saw first hand the reaction that Haru had whenever anyone had a single thought about HIS cat. The loss of a few students attendance was definitely worth it to see their shocked faces when Haru went Black and chased the offending students out of a five mile (or more) radius of Kyo.

17. kHz (kilohertz)  
"What's a kHz, Kyo?" Momiji asked. Behind him Kyo growled incoherently. The rabbit blinked slightly. He turned around only to see Haru and a shirtless Kyo laying on the couch and kissing like there was no tomorrow. The rabbit blinked.

"Haruuuuuu! You're supposed to be doing your homework!"

18. "Aaaaaaaan?"

"You think you can beat me, aaaaaaan?" Black Haru scoffed. "What could you ever do to me, eh cat? You weak, stupid, pathe—"

White Haru awoke with a warm Kyo kissing him, and a throbbing headache.

19. red

It annoyed Haru when he awoke next to his most beloved and the sun was just coming up. Sometimes he thought Kyo had run away and replaced himself with a dummy, but then he would look really hard and see the red in Kyo's hair was just the way the sun touched him in the morning. Then he would give the cat a good morning kiss as forgiveness for his annoyance.

20. the road home

Kyo had never had a roan home. It made Haru sad to think of never having anyplace to truly call home. Such was the curse of the cat. To follow the road only to find a dead end or an empty promise.

When Haru kissed Kyo, he vowed to show his cat the true way home.

21. violence

Haru bent to kiss young, sweet, innocent Kisa. The girl that had stolen his heart with her sadness, her silence. She looked up at him and seemed to grow towards his lips. For a moment they kissed, but then Haru felt a hard tap on his shoulder. He turned.

"How DARE you!" screeched Kyo. The cat's fist connected right with Haru's jaw and the ox went flying.

22. cradle

Haru cradled Kyo. He gathered the cat up into his arms and held him for dear life. Kyo was crying, sobbing even. Haru didn't know what to do. This had never happened to him before. In the back of his mind he could hear the Black trying to take over. He fought it as hard as he could. As he focused inward on himself, Kyo's cries faded.

Black emerged with a wicked grin. He looked down at Kyo and could feel the soft longings of White in the back of his mind. He gazed, puzzled, at the kitty. Then he did the only thing he knew. He grabbed Kyo by the chin and pulled him towards his lips.

23. candy

Momiji had known about them since the beginning, which annoyed both boys to death. If they had had it their way, their first kiss would have been on a sunny day at the beech, but nooooo. Momiji just had to have had candy that day and accidentally on purpose shoved them together. They would have to thank him someday when he got older though.

24. good night**  
**"You really do need to stop this. Just because we've told everyone doesn't mean they're okay with it," he said to the sleeping juunishi. The cat smiled softly and leaned over to kiss Haru goodnight. "Not that I'm complaining or anything..."

25. fence

Haru gently released Kyo's lips. There was a solemn moment in which both boys stared at each other. Then Haru's eyes lit up. "I've always wanted a two story house. Western style of course. Have to stay away from anything that looks Sohma-ish." He leapt off the bed and snatched up a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Ooooooh. And there will be the cutest little fence in the front. It has to be white and about—"

"Haru! It was only our first kiss."

_A/N They are just sitting there! It's their first kiss! (kills dirty images)_

26. if only I could make you mine  
If I could make you mine I would smother you in kisses and every kiss would erase every bad memory you had. The kisses would make you warm again and melt your poor frozen heart. And if ever a memory began to return or your warmth began to fade, I would kiss you again and again to double its power to protect.

If only I could make you mine...

27. overflow

Sometimes Haru thinks the pain might overflow. But his emotional cage keeps the pain in. But when he begins thinking thoughts like this he always wonders what good it might do. After all, if his cage broke and overflowed not only would they see his pain, but also his anger and his eternal love for the cat.

Finally he grows sick of the pain and the unreturned love and he kisses the cat. To his surprise the cage doesn't break. Instead the pain and anger are lessoned with the single admittance of his love.

28. Wada Calcium CD3

Haru shook the bottle in his hand. The clatter of many pills met his ears. He smiled and hoped that Kyo wouldn't take it too seriously. The truth was the cat boy spent much too much time bent over in inhumane positions. No doubt he didn't drink enough milk. At the rate he was going his spine would be scrunched into a question mark by the time he was eighteen. Haru kissed the bottle for good luck, tied the message around it and set it on Kyo's bedside table.

29. the sound of waves**  
**Kyo and Haru sit at the edge of the beach. The water washes up to an inch below them. They glance to look at each other. Their eyes don't meet and Kyo blushes. Haru looks away.

The water washes to half an inch below them. This time when they look their eyes meet and they are trapped.

The water touches their bare toes. They lean in. Haru's hand begins to rise to touch Kyo. They pause, wondering if they should.

The water pushes up against their feet. Kyo hates water. Haru knows. Haru's hands drops to Kyo's leg. He pulls Kyo's legs towards him, out of the crossed position. He sits on Kyo and doesn't let the cat resist as he kisses him.

The waves slide further up on the beach. The two lean over to lay in the sand. Then there is only the water and the gentle sound of waves. **  
**

30. kiss

It was a gentle kiss, consisting of a pair of lips gently set together. Neither wants to risk the other not liking the way they kiss. It was a wonderful moment, but it ended when Haru began pressing closer to the other. One hand became entwined with the Kyo's. His other hand began to travel. Kyo's hand grabs Haru's hair. They are falling into the soft embrace of love.

**

* * *

**

_A/N YAY! I finished! I'm so happy! Now this is just a piece of work and nothing more. I really liked a few of them, but several... I just don't even know what I'm talking about any more. (sigh) Hopefully I'll come out with more of these._

_Flames are not welcome. Please don't. Review! Thank you_


End file.
